Jailbreak
(At night, the heroes climb the wall and see the hanging error) (The guards stand) (The archers March) (Trigger and Nutsy march) (The heroes run) (The archers search for Robin) (The heroes climb down and run but then hide from Trigger) (Trigger stops and continues) Franklin: (whispers) How will we get to the prison? Babar: We need to get one of the vultures. Dany: Leave it to Robin. (Nusty marches and stands) Nutsy: One o'clock, and all's well! chimes three times Sheriff: smacking Nutsy, you'd better set your brains ahead a couple of hours. Nutsy: Yes, sir. Uh, does that there mean addin' or subtractin'? Sheriff: Oh, let's forget it. Nutsy: Yes, sir, sheriff, sir. Sheriff: Nutsy, how can I sleep with you yelling, "All's well!" all the time here? Trigger: Sheriff, everything ain't "all's well." I got a feelin' in my bones there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute. Pat: What's all this? Trigger: Aw, nothing. Holler: Nothing huh? Hey, watch what you're doing! Sheriff: Criminently, Trigger! Point that peashooter the other way. Trigger: Don't you worry none, sheriff. The safety's on Old Betsy. (accidentally shoots an arrow) Sheriff: What in tarnation you tryin' to do, you birdbrain? (punches Trigger's helmet) Trigger: Just doin' my duty, sheriff. Sheriff: You and that itchy trigger finger of yours. (Nutsy walks and stands) (Little John knocks and grabs Nutsy) scream Trigger: Hey, did you hear that? Sheriff: Sure did, Trigger. There's something funny going on around here. Come on. You cover me. Wait a minute. Is the safety on Old Betsy? Trigger: You bet it is, sheriff. Sheriff: That's what I'm afraid of. You go first. All right, you in there, come out with your hands up. Holler: And your legs open. Trigger: Yeah, reach for the sky. Robin: Just you watch this performance, partner. Little John: Be careful, Rob. Beaver: (in Mytyl's voice) Good luck. Robin in disguise: Jehoshaphat, Trigger. Put that peashooter down. Sheriff: Aw, shucks, Trigger, it's only Nutsy. And criminently, get back to your patrol. On the double. Get! Trigger: I'm a-gettin'! I'm a-gettin'! Sheriff: That Trigger. He's gettin' everybody edgy. Nothing's gonna happen. That fat friar is gonna dangle from the gallows come daybreak. Robin in disguise: Sheriff, why don't you just sit yourself down here, kind of cozy-like? Sheriff: Well, thank you, Nutsy. Pat: Why has he grown a lot in so little time? Holler: I really can't say. Robin in disguise: Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-comin'. snoring Why don't you, uh, let me loosen that belt? Rock-a-bye, sheriff Just you relax snoring humming along resumes humming squeaks, clicks Sheriff: snorts Oh, Nutsy, that's mighty sweet. Sing it one more time, would you? Robin in disguise: Rock-a-bye, sheriff Just you relax humming Babar: Bear, Beaver, Badger, Mr. and Mrs. Turtle and Granny Turtle, Klaus, Dany, Leonard, Rataxes, Lady, Rataxes, Victor, Basil, Celeste, Pom, Flora, Alexander, Isabelle and I will help Little John free Friar Tuck and the townspeople. And, Franklin, you, Harriett, Snail, Rabbit, Fox, Goose, Skunk, Raccoon and Slyly will help Robin. resumes slams Pot: What was that? Trigger: Wait a minute! Jailbreak! Jailbreak! I heard it! I heard it, sheriff! The door! The door! (Robin blocks Trigger's way) grunts Sheriff: Now, for the last time, no more false alarms. Trigger: Ow! Dany: That was close. Babar: Yeah, that will teach him. Pat: Uh, I guess we probably just imagined that. Ah well. Robin: Now, you release Friar Tuck and the others, and we'll drop in on the royal treasury. (Little John and the others go to find Friar Tuck and see the door and unlock it) Friar Tuck: Oh, Little John, Badger, it can't be! Badger: whispering Shh, quiet. We're bustin' out of here. Klaus: And we have to free the others too. Friar Tuck: Thank God. My prayers have been answered. (Little John, Friar Tuck, Bear, Beaver, Badger, Mr. and Mrs. Turtle and Granny Turtle, Leonard, Rataxes, Lady, Rataxes, Victor, Basil, Babar, Celeste, Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle appear while townspeople are asleep) (They free them) Skippy: I'm ready. Where's the bad guys? Friar Tuck: Take it easy, son. Dany: Yeah, you'll get a chance to get them. (Robin, Franklin and the heroes climb the wall and onto the balcony and sneak to Prince John's room) John snoring hissing groaning Prince John: Robin Hood! laughing I'll get even. I'll get... John sighs grumbles (Robin shoots an arrow into the jail and Little John shoots the arrow back into Prince John's room) (Prince John wakes up and back asleep) snoring moaning, snoring while Robin ties the bags of gold on the rope one at a time moaning, snoring continues Prince John: It's Robin Hood I... I want. laughing continues snoring muttering hissing (The bags of gold move on the ropes) Friar Tuck: laughing Praise the Lord and pass the tax rebate! chuckling Little John: whispering Come on. Follow me. (Little John, Babar, friends and the townspeople run out) (Little John opens the door and sees the gold coins fall down) (The gold fall onto the sheriff's face to wake up and he sees them on the rope) thudding (Little John grabs the sheriff and dressed like the sheriff) Trigger: Now, sheriff... Now, don't get your dander up, but I still got a feelin' that... yelps Little John: Friar, get goin'. Hurry. Holler: Oh gracious, we really must be dreaming. chimes four times moans mutters shuddering whimpering Franklin: Now let's get out of here. (The heroes run to the rope to get out of here) (Sir Hiss, who has woke up, stops the gold) John screaming Prince John: Guards! Guards! My gold! (The rope is pulled and Prince John falls and sees the townspeople escaping with the gold) Oh, no, no, no. They're getting away with my gold. Guards! Guards! To the jail! (The rhinos appear) Rhinos, halt! Stop! Desist! wailing Robin Hood: Everybody, this way! (The townspeople and Franklin and friends run) (Skippy and Robin shoots at the archers and an arrow fly with the archers) (The townspeople run and the captain begins to slash an axe on the Owls running but missed) (The rhinos run and the barrels drop and hit them) Robin: (putting the townspeople into the cart with Friar Tuck) That's all of them. Get going. (Robin opens the drawbridge) Little John: This ain't no hayride. Let's move it out of here. shouts Friar Tuck: On to Sherwood Forest! Skippy's mother: Stop! My baby! Skippy's little sister: Mama, Mama, wait for me. (Robin turns and run to rescue the girl but the gate is closed by the captain) Sheriff: We got him now! Robin: Keep going. Don't worry about me. (The rhinos spear at Robin but he climbs the gate and swings and kicks the Sheriff and the rhinos) (The guards throws the spear at Robin) (Two archers begin to shoot Robin but the shoots miss him and the arrows shoot on the doorways at the same time) (Robin jumps) (The sheriff runs, bringing the torch) (Robin climbs to the balcony) Sheriff: This time, we got him for sure. (Robin runs to close the curtains but sees the sheriff coming into the room) (He burns the curtains) (Robin fights the sheriff with the chair but it breaks) (The fire burns the room and Robin runs out and climbs onto the roof of the tower) Prince John: Shoot him! (Little John, Skippy, Franklin and friends watch Robin to jump into the water) Prince John: Kill him! Kill him! (The arrows shoots at Robin who goes into the water) Little John: Come on, Rob. Come on. Skippy: He's just gotta make it. (Robin's hat appears but without him) Little John: No! No. No. Franklin: (cries) It can't be! It isn't true! Robin isn't dead! Prince John: Hiss, he's finished! Done for! La, la, la laughing Skippy He's gonna make it, isn't he, Little John? (Little John looks at the lake in sorrow) (Franklin and friends look in sorrow) Skippy: Hey, what's that? Little John, look it! Look it! (The water sprays at Little John as Robin appears) Little John: Hey, what the... Oh, man, did you have me worried, Rob. I thought you were long gone. Franklin: Robin? You are alive! Skippy: He could've swum twice that far, huh, Mr. Robin Hood, sir? Sir Hiss: Look, sire! Look! He's made it. He got away again. All: A pox on that phony King of England! Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Dany (In Big Ears' voice): Shame on you. Klaus: Dany's right. You should be ashamed of yourselves. And you trolls can leave at once, and don't ever come back to Sherwood Forest. Prince John: Oh, no. It's so miserably unfair. Stromboli: No! No! Franklin will never beat me this time! Syndrome We will get you next time, Franklin! (The Trolls, Stromboli, Clayton and Syndrome leave) Sir Hiss: Well, I tried to tell you, but, no, no, no, you wouldn't listen. Your traps just never work. And now look what you've done to your mother's castle. Prince John: screaming Mommy! (Prince John sucks and angrily hits Sir Hiss) Sir Hiss: screams Sire, no! Prince John: You cowardly cobra! Sir Hiss: Please! Oh, no! Prince John: Procrastinating python! Aggravating asp! Sir Hiss: Save me! Prince John: You eel in snake's clothing! Sir Hiss: Help! He's gone stark raving mad! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts